Affected
by lozzie15
Summary: The doctor and his companions are up against there biggest threat yet. zombies. the whole of Britain has been infested with zombies. can they escape? without getting affected themselves? unlikely. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

bloody adventure

prolouge

the doctor slammed the metal door at it clanged behind him. he looked around terrified grabbing the nearest thing next to him to defend himself it was pitch black and he couldent see anything or anyone.... but he could sense they were coming.... his loved ones Rose tyler,captain jack harkness and torchwood,silvia and wilf noble,sarah jane her son luke and his friends clyde and rani and most of london. maybe the world by now were monsters they were ferocious zombies craving for human flesh. he ducked down a tear rolling down his cheek thinking about them,how they died trying to defend him. suddendly he heard the terrifieing noise of trainers padding against the outsdie of the door. his beloveds slamming themselves trying to get in. he had to face them. he thought. Under all that screaming and gore blood dripping of there clothes they were still the people he loved. he braced himself counted to 3 clutched the stick with all his might and slowly turned the door knob creaking it open so there hands stuck through the door grabbing at his neck.

The doctor defended himself waving the stick around as Rose,martha,sarah jane and jack looked at him with them terrifing mindless bright white eyes. they tore at his clothes scratching him and bruising him. Rose lunged in for the kill her lips bared over her teeth as she attempted to rip his neck open with her new vamp teeth but that proved unsuccesessfull as the doctor threw her and the others of him. and made for the door in panic, he fell gainst the wall making two bloody handprints on the wall. they were coming.....again. there trainers splashed in the small pools of blood in the sewers below zombiefied london. the doctor yanked open a metal bloodstained door and ran through in panic only to be plunged into the depths of the thames......

four hours earlier........

The doctor,rose,martha,jack,torchwood and sarah jane aswell as her son Luke smith and his two friends clyde langer and rani chandra. They all sat in torchwoods base the hub silent. ''how many more cases?'' asked jack grimly staring at the ceiling. ''74'' said martha and sarah jane in unison. The doctor sat there not speaking not moving completely paralised. Suddenly he jolted. not on the outside on the inside as if somemthing was inside him. ''Donna'' he breathed. everyone looked at him. ''she.....could....be...might be um...... dead'' martha said slowly ''no'' the doctor breathed. Suddenly he jumped up and put his coat on. 'i...have to go and find her!.....there might still be a chance!'' gwen stood up quickly ''if you go we are all going'' she said. ''doctor you cant go alone with those things out there'' the doctor looked at her. her pleading eyes dident help the situation. ''fine'' he said gruffly ''but only a few of you'' he looked at Rose martha and sarah jane. ''you three and torchwod'' he said ''the kids can stay here'' ''kids!'' clyde tried to protest but rani gave him a secreat shove in his back. ''look after yoursleves'' sarah jane hugged luke,rani and clyde. and ran out of the hub after the others. ''and dont touch anything!'' her voice broke on the word ''anything'' a tear slid down her cheek but she had to be strong whatever they were up against they were going to fight it!'

but how wrong she was........

Isabella smith had always been afraid of the dark. she lumberd out of bed blinking in the darkness walking slowly up to the lightswitch. and turning it on. she sighed and looked at herself in the mirror ''your fourteen for gods sake!'' she shouted at herself mentaly. she walked slowly down the spiral staircase. she was ritch. well her parents were her mum owned praticly everysingle new look in creation and loads of other teen fashion shops and her dad was part of a secret oraganisation. Bella was popular at shcool ahe had loads of friends and a boyfriend........ suddenly her calm thoughts were interupted as she heard.....growling. she caught hold of herself and slowly walked into the kitchen yelping in pain and agony she felt faint as she ran over to her mothers body. ''mum! mum!'' she screamed ''mum no!'' she held her mum crying uncontrolably into her mothers soft pink pastel jumper. ''you said....you said you wouldent test it!'' Bella screamed as she shook her mother. ''why you!?'' ''wheares dad!?'' she knew there was no point speaking to her mother. she was long gone her blood was stained and dry on the once clean kitchen tiles. Bella held her mums hand. ''you told me....you and dad that it was to dangerous! but you tested it! i hate you!!'' she screamed dropping her mothers arm. something clanged against the kitchen tiles i was a small flask bella picked it up. and read the neat handwriting of her mothers.

dear isabella

im sorry. im so very sorry your farther decided to test it and it dident go well

so he came up for a cure inside the flask i left you is a key and a map the map will lead you to one of the underground labs in there holds the future of the human race. the cure. i love

you very much isabella and be safe my love

all my love your mother

Bella had no choice. she could either wait here and proberly get eaten by her own mother or set out in a town full of zombies looking for the cure. she grabbed the small flask and tearfully ran out of the kitchen in search of a bag. she found her old shcool bag she had in year seven. ''it will have to do'' she said slowly putting the flask her mobile one of her dads guns loaded and a kitchen knife into the bag and zipped it shut. she walked up to her front door. and opened the door the horrible stench of rotting flesh made her gag as she ran down the street dodging bodies.

to be continued......

hey! please review and ill put another chapter up asap if you dont like it fair enough lol ive just got into resident evil and i thought of a fic resident evil doctor who style.


	2. Chapter 2

**Affected chapter 2**

**hey! this is chapter 2 and btw this is all before the comapanions are turned into zombies so im gonna focous how they become zombies b4 i tell you what they do when they are zombies. R and R plz!**

**Luke smith,Rani chandra and clyde langer sat in the comfy chairs in the torchwood hub. Sarah jane,the doctor,Rose,Martha and torchwood had all been gone for six hours and there eyelids began to droop. Luke kepped blinking and sighing. ''have you got summet in your eye luke?'' asked clyde ''cos all you've done for the past six hours is blink'' Luke sighed ''no im fine. im just tired and im worrying about mum and the others do you think theyve found um...donna?'' clyde looked at the clock. ''doubt it.'' he said ''its been six hours and surely they would of found her now'' he paused. ''um...dead....or...err...alive'' Luke sighed ''well i think we should go out looking for them. clyde and rani both looked at him as if they were about to bite his head of. ''i never thought i woud say this ever in my entire life but luke are you insane! those things out there they could... rani paused ''rip you apart!'' Luke jumped of his chair and ran up ro the gun cabinet. ''we could defend ourselves with these'' he protested. for the first time in there entire lifes clyde and rani were speechless.... **

**meanwhile Rose was pushing tightly on the supermarket door ''it......wont.....shut!...theres...too may of them!!'' she screamed. On the other side of the door the doctor,martha,jack,gwen and lanto were pushing as hard as they could. ''go to hell you vicious freaks!!'' screached gwen as the door slammed on the zombies making them retraet back to whatever they were doing before there attention was caught.''whoo'' he doctor sighed in relief that was too close. the others agreed suddenly a familiar scream rang out from inside the abandoned bakery shop Greggs. ''sarah jane!'' the doctor shouted. he and the others ran across the road only to be shcoked what they saw. they stood frozen in place as they saw sarah janes dead body slumped on the floor. and two very familiar zombies staring at them with bright white eyes. they used to be the doctors former comapanion and roses ex lover Mickey Smith and his friend Jake simmonds but now they were heartless brainless zombies there clothes bloodstained clothes were baker aprons. jake and mickey stood there growling there teeth bared ''noo...mickey...it..cant...sarah...jane!?'' rose's voice cracked on the word ''sarah jane'' the group swirled round to see sarah jane her eyes glown bright white and she groweld baring her teeth. Mickey and jake copied. Suddenly Jake lunged for Rose's neck attempting to kill her ''RUN!'' gwen screamed.........**

**to be continued **


	3. Chapter 3

affected chapter 3

hiya, thank you dengirl 4 reviewing heres chapter 3

''RUN!'' gwen screamed as Jake lunged at Roses neck for the third time. Rose had,had enough she picked up a broken table leg and wacked it at jake making him flail to the floor. ''he wont be dead for long'' mutterd the doctor looking at Mickey. Mickey had been tied to the table by martha so they could escape quickly. Mickey was screaming and yelling and knashing his teeth. ''lets get out of here'' Rose mutterd. suddenly they heard a growel behind them. they had forgoten about sarah jane!. but it was too late. gwen swirled round and sarah jane attacked her talking a huge gouge out of her neck. gwen screamed her heart out but her screams turned from vicious screams to feeble moans. ''kill me! dont let be become one of them things'' were her last words as she died in Jacks arms. Jack was crying uncontrolably ''gwen! dont leave me! gwen? gwen!'' gwens eyes flew open. she was a zombie. jack dropped her onto the hard floor. and stood up before gwen could attack him. ''we need to go'' he said. he turned round and gasped. The doctor,rose and martha were fighting against jake. but jake was winning. he had ripped there clothes and scrached them. jack picked up the chair leg rose had used on jake. ''here'' he shouted and threw the leg at Rose. she caught it and wacked jake round the head once again ''killing him'' for a bit. as soon as jakes body hit the ground. they made a run for it. but the zombies of sarah jane,gwen,jake and mickey followed them......

''this is insane!'' Rani told herself mentaly as she,luke and clyde walked through the dark danky sewers. they had a hand gun each and a knife. clyde carried the shot gun and the machine gun. for emergencies. They had been walking through sewer vents for hours! ''how long now?'' clyde moaned. even in a situation like this he still moaned and groaned. ''how am i supposed to know'' said luke irritated. ''i dont exactly walk down here every day'' clyde made a face. ''okay! god. calm down!'' Luke shined the torchlight in is face. ''are you trying to say i walk down here every da...'' Rani shushed him. ''what!?'' whisperd luke. fear in his eyes. ''i heard something.'' said Rani ''go slower. she said unhooking her gun from her belt. the others did the same. ''shaddows'' said rani. the shaddows were moving slow. As the shaddows approached them. Luke yelled ''who's there?!'' ''luke?!'' said a familiar voice. ''You shouldent be out here! its too dangerous. They lowerd there guns as jack,martha,rose and the doctor came through,looking exahusted. Rose turned her attention to there guns as they hung hooked on there belts. ''how come you have a gu...'' the doctor interupted her looking from side to side. ''theres something here with us'' he mutterd. Luke looked frightened ''wheares mum?'' he asked quietly but before Rose could answer him. he ran of down the sewers his trainers splashing in the dark murkey water. ''luke!?'' clyde and Rani shouted after him. but jack shushed them. ''lets go slowly'' said the doctor. as they walked through puddles of murk and dirt. Suddenly a figure approached them. clyde and rani's hands reached towards there gun. but the doctor shouted ''DONT!'' the figure was walking slowly snarling. you couldent see his facial features because of the dim torchlight. However as the figure came closer and closer. the group recognised the zombie. It was luke. he was snarling. and his clothes were torn. and he had blood dribbling down his chin and smears of it down his face and neck.''no! luke!'' Clyde screamed. Rani crying uncontrolably held back by Rose. ''You cant!'' she screamed at the zombie ''Not you!'' Luke was snarling as he made his first targets martha,rose,jack,clyde and rani. were his targets. But the doctor fled. running down the sewers. ''Doctor! you cant leave us with him!'' Rose screamed. ''Doctor come back!!'' screamed clyde. fighting against the zombie/luke. suddenly sarah jane,jake,mickey and gwen appeared. ''theres too many of them!'' Martha screamed. as they tried and failed as they got torn apart by there own allies...........

The doctor ran through a door. he could here them. they were all zombies now. there trainers splashing through the puddles there snarls were unbearable. his hands were coverd in blood. ''DONNA!'' he screamed ''wheare are you? donna!?'' the snarls carried on. The moaning and groaning of his loved ones. he couldent take it anymore. he threw his hand against the wall making a bloody handprint. and painted DONNA on the wall with his own blood. then he whent the oppisite way ftom the zombies and before he knew it he had plunged into the depths of the thames.........

The doctor surfaced coughing and choking he swam to the edge and climbed out. breathing heavily. he looked up and gasped. He was face to face with the people he chose to leave behind. the ones to he let get torn apart by a mere fourteen year old boy. he glancsed up and saw Rose,martha,jack,clyde,Rani,sarah jane,mickey,silvia and wilfred. they were all snarling and groaning. staring at him with blood red eyes. outside they were mindless zombies craving for flesh and blood. but inside they were the people he loved and they were woundering why he left them to get slaughterd. the doctor wisperd ''im sorry'' before closing his eyes. and surrenderd himself to them. knowing in little more then five mere minuetes he would be the monster killing some innocent persons life.........

hiya! wow great clifhanger lol ill carry it on as soon as i can. ill being bella into chapter four and donna. perhaps they might be the key to salvation? im having alot of fun writing this so please review.

thanks

lauren xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

affected chapter 4

Hiya this chapter is a mixture of 1st person and third person....enjoy...

Bella Smith ran down the deserted zombie ridden streets of london. The map in her hand. Her hair was whipping in the bitter wind and her lips were frozen. She reached Ealing train station and it was completely deserted. No trains. she sighed and turned around about to leave when she saw something at the corner of her eye. It was a train. without looking for trains she jumped on to the railway track and crossed looking at the train curiosly. ''i wounder if theres anyone on it'' she mutterd before climbing back onto the platform. She took a deep breath and took her dads gun out of her bag. and held it as defence. ''hello?'' she shouted. as she climbed on board he train. She looked inside and gasped ''hundreds of dead bodies lay on the seats and on the carpet. but why were they not zombies yet? she had a choice. she could either attempt to drive the train. or find another way to...... she looked at the map ''sherry road'' ''wait wasent sherry road on the otherside of london?'' she had gone there to her friend Melanies house. ''its not far away'' she thought as she made her way to the cubicle wheare the train driver drove the train. Bella slowly opend the door cautious if a train driver zombie jumped out at her. she looked around. She walked over to the drivers seat and gagged. a rotting man lay half on the seat half of it. Covering her mouth she yanked the traindriver of the seat and on to the floor so fast you could hear his bones clatter. She sat down on the seat and shiverd looking at all the buttons ''right this cant be hard come on bella its for the human race'' she told herself. She looked at the buttons at the top ''something tells me that the big red button is GO'' she mutterd as she pressed the button hard. She saw another button it had small letters above it she had to squint to see. AUTO it read. ''wait is that like.....it will drive the train for me?'' she thought quickly and pressed it. Suddenly the train began to move forward towards a tunnel. Bella smiled and sat down on the chair. then she had an idea well not so much of an idea but she wanted to do it. She stood up streching but dident realise there was a moan. she looked around terrifified and rememberd the ''dead'' train driver. Without thinking Bella jumped up and ran towards the doors. The doors were already open as the cold wind blew her hair everywheare. She looked around and saw ''SHERRY ROAD'' She had to jump....of a moving train. she swirled round and saw the train driver zombie coming towards her. she held her breath and counted to three then jumped. She flew through the cold air and landed hard on wet grass. Picking herself up she looked around. ''great im literally on the grassy bank of the thames'' she thought as she started walking towards her destination. Suddenly she heard a growel. she slowly took her gun out of her pocket and looked around. There was a man. He had a pinstriped suit on and a blue jacket. he was coverd in blood and worse. he was a zombie. Bella looked at her map quickly it read north. ''but that was....underground. ''damn it!'' she cursed. and started running. The zombie or man started running after her. snarling and moaning. ''get away!!'' i screamed at the man. the wind whipping my words. i reached a drain. i took my gun out of my pocket and shot my way in. in clamberd won the drain. without looking back. and landed face first in sewage.

''This is wheare your secret underground lab is!?'' i shouted my echo sounded tired. Well i had just jumped of a moving train and ran away from a bloodthirsty zombie. i made my way down the tunnel shining my torch at corners so i knew wheare i was going. Suddenly a snarl starteld me. I looked around and saw maybe ten or fifteen zombies men and woman. and they were three kids. like me. they were all snarling and groaning at me. Then i ran.I ran as fast as a possibly could down the tunnels my trainers splashing water and godknows on me. I looked at the map then looked around if they had follwed me. The map said here. but there was nothing here. ''i looked around for any secret doors. none. then i saw a small metal door. i walked up to it and sighed. It was already open. It also had two bloody handprints on the door. as i walked through i kicked something metal. It was a metal stick. ''someones been here before'' i mutterd seeing the word DONNA painted on the wall with his or her own blood. I shiverd. Suddenly my phone rang. i opened my bag and flipped it open ''hello?'' i said it was an unknown number. ''look im not gonna explain who i am just tell me are you near it?'' ''near what?'' i said suspiciously ''the cure'' she answerd she sounded like she had been crying. ''yeah im in the room'' i said ''is there a man that wheares a .......pinstriped suit?'' the woman asked her voice cracking on ''suit'' ''yeah'' i croaked ''he........attacked me'' The woman sounded alarmed ''bella!'' she shouted how did she know my name? ''what?!'' i asked looking around. ''watch out!'' she screamed her voice sounded near like she was with me in the tunnels. Then she put the phone down on me. I sighed pocketing my phone. ''wait!'' the voice shouted the same woman but she was with me in the tunnels. she came round the corner. she looked about 21 years old she had red hair and a frown on her face. ''im Donna'' she said shaking my hand. Like me she had a gun in her pocket. But i couldent think about that now. a snarl echoed through the tunnel and the zombies came round the corner. ''NO! NOT YOU!'' she screamed she knew them? ''YOU CANT BE!'' She screached. looking at the man i saw earlier in paticular. Without thinking i ran into the room oblivious that the three teenagers followed me in. I looked for a lightswitch and turned it on. The room blinding me with light. i walked in and took the flask out of my bag. and empied it. A key fell into my hand and obviously unlocked the very high tech crate at the far corner of the room. I ran over to the crate and crouched down i put the key in the lock unlocking it immidiatly. i opened the crate and saw an empty bottle of what looked like the cure. but why was it empty? i picked it up and tipped it up. Nothing came out. Not a single drop of the cure. I felt sick. Suddenly my thoughts silenced as i heard three growels behind me. ''not again!'' i yelped. ''stay away!'' i screamed ''get away from me!!!'' They cornerd me against the wall. They looked like normal teenagers untill they died. I looked round the room for something to help me. Then i saw it. it looked like a sprinkler machine at my shcool. but different more.... high tech. Before thinking i did a forward roll between there legs and slumbled towards the machine. But more zombies came into the room. cornering me. Making me have no choice but to abandon the cure and exit out of the door. near me. I opened the door with a single push and looked down. Down below there was nothing but water. The thames. I looked around and saw the zombies coming towards me. and then i jumped for the second time in one day. into the freezing cold depths of the thames. ...........

to be continued..

hey what do you think? i MIGHT cure the doc and the others but i dunno if i should either

1. cure em and they become alive and normal again

2. half human half zombie (to the doc nd his companions only)

. only a bit of the cure left becuase bella had cured london (somehow)

what do ya think?


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Isabella Smith was a good student at shcool. She always got good grades from year nine. Now she was in year ten. She was doing her gcse's. She's got a maths modular next week and she's got a boyfriend......was he..dead? she could remember falling......falling.......falling......... into the waters of the thames..

3rd person

Bella surfaced choking freezing cold water spouting from her mouth. her clothes were weighing her down. Panting and hardly concious she climbed out the Thames. Hot tears dribbling down her cheeks she had failed... the human race was gone...she stood up slowly stumbling. And looked over on London The capital city of England burning...... The dead walking the streets. She pulled her soggy phone out of her pocket and threw it in the river in frustation.

1st person

I walked slowly slumbling along the grassy banks of the Thames i was soaking wet and i felt sick. My mum was dead my dad was possibly dead. My friends were most likely dead. was i going to die? Suddenly i heard a growl behind me i turned around sighing i was face to face with the three teenagers i left (i thought i left) in the underground labs. Had they....followed me? i closed my eyes tightly waiting for the darkeness. i waited. one second.....maybe two seconds? three seconds had gone by why havent they killed me yet!? i opened my eyes slowly and peered into the darkness i was alone...against a wall they were gone... ''wait!'' i shouted ''are you here!'' i ran as fast as i could along the grass ''hey!'' i shouted angrily ''great! ive got no map! no flask ive got no hope of survival! what am i supposed to do?!'' i asked my self aloud. then i heard it.... a voice. it was a woman. ''Hello?'' ''is anyone there'' i asked the darkness ''im scared! can you help me!'' i choked out I looked around... fresh tears ran down my face ''help!'' i screamed ''please someone tell me what to do im only fourteen!'' then i fell to my knees still howling. and cryed myself to sleep not caring if a random zombie came and ate me alive i dient care anymore i jsut wanted everyone to be okay but taht was never gonna happen was it?........... was it?

hiya sorry its short i need to revise for exams

lauren xxx

R and R


	6. Authors note please read

authors note:

hey guys! um. sorry i had 2 delete chapter 6 im gonna redo it. it just dident look right lol thanks for the review but i cant remember ure name....the person who told me i need to ask someone 2 edit my chapters ill try as hard as i can. lol im usualy okay at writing stories but my year 10 exams are realy annoying nd i have to concentrate on revising. so ill get chapter 6 (redone) as soon as i can and dnt worry ill edit it and make sure it maked sense!

Lauren xxxx

PS. thanks dengirl 4 the lovely review


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 6 - hope?

hey, sorry i havent updated it in.... a week or so lol sory exams...anyway enjoy!

I lay not moving on my face against the cold wet grass. I dident dare look up or even move, I litsened for anything. Nothing...... absolutely nothing. Regretting it i slowly sat up disorientated. I could feel my face sticky with stained tears. and bits of damp pieces of grass stuck to my face. All i could see was a ghost town (well city) I saw nothing just the thick mist wich held london in a big thick white cloud. I began to cry hot tears falling down my face once more. But i had to be strong. i thought standing up. My legs felt like jelly as i attempted to walk a few paces towards The ''Ghost town'' But by legs wouldent work. My legs buckled underneath me and i fell face down of the grass banging my nose. annoyed and angry. Mixed emotions swarming round in my mind. I stood up again balancing my self so i could actualy walk. And began To once again stumble towards the burning city. (well it wasent exacly burning) ''got to save my friends...my mum my dad......matty'' i thought as i stumbled. Then i stopped. That girl. I thought hard memories coming back to me. The ones of Donna that girl who talked to me on the phone. And asked about that man. The man in the pinstriped suit. ''the....doctor'' i said outloud. Maybe he was supposed to save us... i thought thats because donna kept bugging me about him. He did encounter me right here on the thames bank. Then i began to run...run towards the buring city.

hey! hope you enjoyed it ill carry it on tommorow gotta go 2 shcool now:( bye!

Lauren xxx


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

hiya b4 u ask this is chapter 7 but because i submitted that (Authors note) it decided that the Authors note was chapter 7 soo nayways chapter 7...................enjoy

I ran down the deserted streets of London. What i couldent get was wheare were all the zombies? I did see alot of decomposing bodies....and body parts (eww!!) strewn across the streets. But i couldent think about that now. I had to think positive...... wheare the hell was the internet cafe!!! i shouted aloud hoping that i dident attract any zombies attention. It began to rain. A strong wind picked me of my feet. I fought it No way was a blustery bit of wind gonna stop me from saving humanity!. Allowing myself to gently fall back onto the pavement. I looked at the sky (which got me wet in the process!) ''why are you not rising?'' i asked the invisible sun. The moon was still high in the sky and it was still pitch black. I ran past countless shops counting them as i sprinted past. New look,Primark,superdrug,poundland,Tesco,specsavers,optical express and a dentist. All these shops were either abandoned or open but with thousesnds of bodies everywheare and blood splatterd on the walls. (ew) I looked in disgust still running and ran smack bang into a lampost. It hurt like hell. once again i had banged my nose. It was throbbing as i stumbled past the millionth shop and stopped. It was a Internet cafe. Joyfully I ran to the door and slowly opened it making it creak. I peered inside. No'one there just computers and abandoned cups of teas. Before i could stop myself i ran up to the desert trolly still in mid passage. And i grabbed what looked like a vanilla slice and a blueberry muffin. I ran to a computer and logged on. Clicking on Google i scrolled down and typed two words into the search box THE DOCTOR i searched it and a million results filled the page. and clicked on the first one.I took a big bite out of my vanilla slice and began to read........

The doctor also known as the oncoming storm is a alien who comes to earth to help people. He has many companions who are therefore unknown. He travels in a blue box called the TARDIS....... I stopped reading. 'this was a load of crap!' i thought getting of the chair and legged it out of the shop.

hiya hope you enjoyed chapter 7

Lauren xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

hey this is chapter nine review please

I ran through London. My hair flying all over my face. My lips frozen. The sky was still pitch black 'what time is it?'' i asked myself aloud. Suddenly i stopped. goosebumps on my arms and legs. I stood there frozen in place. I saw it. The blue box. The one everyones been taking about on that website. Then without thinking i broke into a sprint. I ran through the huge park breathless. Hyperventalating and breathing hard i admired the blue box it said ''police public phone box'' ''Police public phone box'' i repeated. I looked at it closely then realising the door was open. ''must of been in a rush'' i mutterd Stepping inside. I gasped in the bright lights. ''Bigger on the inside'' i breathed making my way to what looked like a control console. Then i had an idea. ''Could i.... travel in spa..space...and time?'' i said out loud. ''i could....make things right and go to the tunnels and help donna find the doctor and cure them all and london'' i shouted joyfully ''but how do i do that?'' i shouted at myself. I sighed sitting down on the rusty old chair. I was tired and i had been running round London all night. I closed my eyes breathing steadily and fell into a deep sleep....

''HELP!'' CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!! HELP ME!!!'' My eyes flutterd open to the screams of a girl. A girl who sounded my age. I jumped of the chair and ran out of the Tardis and gasped. There was a girl and she was running away from a zombie. Without thinking i picked up a rusty pipe of the ground and sprinted upto the zombie. The girl looked in amazement and horror as i wacked it over the head repeatedly. Then to my amazement the girl got a massive stick lieing on the ground and started hitting it on the head too. With our strenghth the zombie stopped snarling at us and fell limp on the grass. We both stepped back. She was smiling at me ''wow that was close''she said slowly. Then she took her bag of her back and kneeled on the grass. I kneeled next to her. She started to rummage through her bag. And pulled out two marsbars,two guns and 2 swiss army knifes. i looked at her in amazement. She looked at me and laughed ''Ive been um.....shoplifting since the outbreak'' I smiled at her. She passed me a marsbar,a gun and a knife. I took them gratefully and began to unwrap the marsbar. She stood up and smiled at me once more. ''Im Melanie'' she said unwrapping her marsbar too. ''im Bella'' i said standing up too ''i know you proberly have family and friends to find but can i help you because im looking for my friend Sara. she asked slowly. I smiled at her putting the gun and the knife in my bag. ''sure my err friends are in the sewer'' i said woundering i she's think i was a weirdo if i said looked around the park. ''come on we need to go'' she said. ''Its that way'' i said pointing to the other end of the park. I wounderd if i should show Melanie the tardis. ''Would she freak out? ''hey Bella!'' she shouted ''hurry up!'' Then i realised i was stood frozen in place ''um coming!'' i shouted running up to her.

Me and Melanie ran through london. I was part happy because i had a new friend and i also knew that i was not the only human left. ''zombie!'' Melanie shouted. pointing over to the young 12 year old (ish) zombie snarling,running towards us. I got my gun out of my pocket and shot at the.....thing. Melanie was doing the same thing. As the zombie fell to the ground i shouted ''over there!'' i was pointing to the sewer grate at the other side of the street. I knew me and Melanie dident care about the sewers because we we looked a mess already. i was in a red tshirt coverd in blood. and a purple cardi over it. which was also stained with blood. I also wore a blue skirt which was stained with sewer murk and mud. Melanie wore a green cardigan and blue jeans which were spaltterd with blood. Then i heard Melanie gasp ''bella!' she shouted ''look!!'' followed her gaze and my heart whent dead. We were surounded by zombies.

I was sure i was gonna die this time. i looked at Melanie. She was pale and holding her gun in defence. Then i saw her face light up. ''whats got you hopefull?'' i asked shakily as we stepped back pointing our guns at them. Melanie looked at me ''that mini van over there'' she said. Then i finaly felt hope. Untill i saw the keys for the van in a dead mans hand lieing on the floor next to it. ''damn it!'' i shouted ''what!?'' melanie whisperd ''the keys are in that dead mans hand!'' i shouted furious. ''ill distract them'' said Melanie. Before i could stop her she picked up a bit of what looked like a rotting heart of the pavement and ran to the van ''MELANIE!'' i shouted then i rememberd my roll in the scheme. With the zombies distracted i legged it over to the dead man and prised his fingers open letting me grab the keys. I ran over to the van and unlocked it before jumping into the front seat. Melanie was backing away from the zombies ''um...Bella!?'' she shouted ''yeah!?'' i shouted back trying to figure out how to drive. Before thinking about my actions i jumped out of the van shivering it was freezing!! I saw melanie fighting with the zombies her face was frozen with fear. She knew she was going to die. ''MELANIE!'' i screamed she looked at me her face terrified her eyes full of tears ''ill be ok!'' she choked out. NO i thought she's not gonna die. Before thinking i legged it through the crowd of zombies getting scrached in the process. They tore at my clothes and scrached me. One of them even lunged for my neck. Reaching melanie i grabbed her hand and dragged her back through the zombies jumping in the van and slamming the door. We were both breathing heavily. After she recoverd Melanie looked at me. ''thank you Bella'' she choked squeezing my hand. ''we'll get through this. she said. I smiled squeezing her hand back ''i hope so'' i said. Melanie's face whent from relieved to confuesd. ''um..Bella'' she said slowly ''yeah?'' i asked ''how did you learn how to drive?'' she asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I grinned for the first time in ages. ''I dont'' i said grabbing the wheel. twisting the keys in the ingnition we set of in a random direction.

We drove through the (still pitch black) streets of London. Melanie sat quiet in the passenger seat. Then something caught my eye in the distance behind the trees taking my focus of the road. I leaned over to see the thing in the shaddows of the trees. ''BELLA!!'' Melanie screeched but it was too late Before i could stamp the brakes the car whent hurtling into the thames.

Hiya hope you enjoyed it i added Melanie because bella was sorta alone. so ive gave her a friend. Melanie is intelligent and good in zombie situations so i think they will survive and save the world. If they dident drown......

tell me when i should add the doc and his comapanions im deffo gonna cure em. i was thinking of giving the teens the cure first (Luke,rani,clyde) (if they find it) and then the doctor and his comapanions

should i add anymore characters? (Bella and Melanie's age) maybe a love intrest for Bella? a boy of course lol i wanna make this story as exciting as possible.

Lauren xxxx


End file.
